I'm Not Okay!
by kyuseishu3
Summary: Naruto rejected Hinata. she doesn't know how to react to this but she meets a guy and she falls for him. later 3 years pass by and Naruto comes back home. Yay, wait! how will Hinata react to this and will Naruto meet the new guy?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you back_

_I'll be off to find a another way_

_And after all this time that you still owe _

_Your still a good for nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out _

_Better get out while you can_

_When you go would you even turn to say? _

"_I don't love you like I did yesterday?"_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading _

_So sick and sad of all the needless beating_

_But baby when they knock you down and out _

_Its where you ought to stay_

_Well after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up while you can whoa, whoa_

_When you go would you even turn to say?_

"_I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday?"_

_Well come on, come on!_

_When you go would you have the guts to say?_

"_I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday?'' _

"_I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday?" _

"_I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday?"_

**I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

><p>My heart was pounding; my breath was getting shallow and heavy I was very nervous. I feel like any second I'm going to faint but I can't! I need to do this before Naruto-kun leaves on his three- year training trip. I leave my room, feeling more confident than I ever have in my life. Knowing I'm the shyest girl in Konoha, but I have to put it aside today, today is a very important day for me and I can't let anything ruin it for me.<p>

So lost in my thoughts I didn't notice, I made it to the south gate. The gate Naruto-kun was waiting at. I stopped dead in my tracks, I panicked. Looking around my surroundings trying to find a place to hide, a pole? No to easy to spot, the store? No I won't be able to see him, the cheesy ramen stand? Bingo! I ran and hid behind the stand. I studied him for a few minutes, the way he smiles up at the sky, and then yells out in excitement.

"Let's do, I'm going to train real hard and bring back Sasuke, yea!"

I giggle at his enthusiasm. He can be so persistent some times, no matter what Naruto-kun never gives up. He just keeps on trying and I believe he will bring back Sasuke back home.

My heart flutters whenever I think about my sweet Naruto-kun. He such a sweet person and he would never hurt any of his precious people; I hope I'm one of them. I count to ten and try to sum up the courage to go over and talk to him, but I'm afraid I'll just embarrass myself. I take deep breaths to calm my nerves. Okay I'm ready; I walk out from behind the cheesy ramen stand to see Naruto-kun still looking up at the blue shy with a smile on his face, I'm getting really close, dangerously close. I can hear my own heart beating.

"**B-Bump."**

"**B-Bump."**

"**B-Bump."**

Each step I take, takes me closer and closer to him. I don't think I can do it anymore, I want to faint but I can't, this is the only way for me to let Naruto-kun know I love him. I finally manage to walk up to him, all I need to do is just talk. I open my mouth but no words come out I close my mouth, not trusting my own voice. So I did the only thing I could do. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around and to show me his famous foxy grin that everyone knows and loves.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, you're here to wish me luck before I leave?" He said.

I look down at my feet and give a quick nod. He looks at me like I've done something suspicious. I stared at the ground my heart was still beating loudly, the blood rushing to my cheeks. I hope he can't hear my heart! I lift up my head to look at his face, my eyes meet with his, and he gives me a soft smile, a smile that will be engraved into my mind forever.

"Hinata-Chan can I ask you something? And I want you to be honest with me! Please just before I leave."

His voice filled with discomfort and sadness. I swallow the lump in my throat, finally able to speak, without my throat being constricted by fear for the first time. He asks me again.

"Please Hinata-Chan, I need to know why?"

Sounding more like a plead than a question. I speak up trying to answer him.

"W-w-why, w-w-w-what Naruto-Kun?" I cursed at myself for stuttering, but he just causes all these feeling in me. I sighed softly and look down to the side, he brings my head up with is index finger and thumb

." Please tell me … why do you always blush, faint, and stutter, why won't you even look me in the eyes?"

"Well… b-because I-I-I … love you."

I look down afraid of what he might do. Minutes pass by as I look down at the ground. Thoughts of him reject me playing over and over in my head. I listen as he steps back; only two steps, so can he can see me clearly. I looked up again, what I saw in his eyes broke my heart. His eyes filled with fear, his face was pale as if he had seen a ghost and the way he was trembling it... it was terrifying to see Naruto-kun this way, and it scared me.

"N-N-Naru-"

"I'm sorry." He cuts me off and turns his back to me, bowing his head low.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan but I don't love you, I love sakura-Chan, she's everything I want in a girl but you... well you have _nothing."_ *A.N: my heart hurts for writing just that!*

As he explains to me about how he doesn't love me, my vision blurs; tears stream down my face. Not bothering to listen whatever else he has to say." I understand Naruto-kun." I whisper my answer, loud enough for him to hear. I walk past him not bothering to even look at him, but I stopped what he had said tore me apart.

"Hinata-Chan when I get back, from my trip, I want you… to stay away from me." He said

I wipe the tears from my eyes. My back to him, I turned to face him with fakest smile I have ever put on my face and say" Okay Naruto-_kun. _Good luck on your training trip." Laughing a fake giggle, hoping he would buy it, and like always, he did. He turned around muttering a goodbye leaving me in front of the gate making me feel so… so ashamed of myself. I stood there, as time passed me by and I did the only thing I always did,

I cried.

* * *

><p>well! what do you think ? Do you love it ? hate it?<p>

tell me what you think by reviewing and i got two more chapters to upload .

p.s i do not own my chemical romance and Naruto, if i did own Naruto. Naruhina would be talking over the world by now o.o

so yes more to come!


	2. chapter 2 A New Arrival

Chapter 2

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years I_

_Still can't believe you're gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these blood shot eyes_

_While these walls surround me_

_With the story of our life _

_I feel so much better no_

_That you're gone forever tell myself _

_That I don't miss you at all_

_I'm no lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better now_

_Now, things are coming clear _

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me _

_I'm glad you disappeared._

_**Gone Forever by Three Days Grace **_

The girl ran home crying. Knowing the boy she loved would only love her back in dreams. She cried for hours in her room. She stopped crying, moments passing by, staring at her door, pondering about her life and about him but as seconds passed, she heard a giant crashing sound

"CRASH!"

It sounded like a priceless vase falling to the ground, the girl searched around her room to find the cause of the horrible sound, but what she didn't know was that something inside her broke. Pain surged through her body, slowly to collapse. Heart beating faster feeling like it'll explode at any given moment. Sweat forming on her body dripping slowly off of her. Finally the pain passed. Slowly lifting her body off the floor, she sits up looking up at her window, moonlight shining down on her body, raven hair messy; lavender eyes lifeless, showing no warmth. Her eyes held no emotion. Her eyes no longer held a friendly emotion but what they did hold was a cold, heartless, dead emotion. The lavender eyes that everyone knew were changed to purple. As the girl sat there on her room's floor, thinking about her life how could it possibly have come to this? That's when the boy popped into her head, thinking about his smile and happiness. Just thinking about him was making her sick. She no longer cared for the boy; he was just another face in the crowd to her.

She told herself she would never love him again, she was a completely and total different person; the sweet, shy, caring, and friendly person was now gone. Replaced by someone who lacked concern, someone who was hollowed inside. She got up, and climbed into her bed, she fell asleep waiting for the night to engulf her, hoping she would disappeared once mourning came.

She woke up the next morning feeling numb. Walking to her bathroom, hearing her own footsteps echo through the hallway, finally reaching her bathroom. The smell of lavender made her sick; forgetting the smell, she turned to find her reflection. Everything changed about her, raven hair turned black and no longer shining, it was now dull. Her eyes were blood-shot from all her crying; purple stood out the most from the redness. She couldn't stand to look at herself.

She walked out of the bathroom and entered her room. Changed into her jacket and pants; slipping into her sandals, something caught her eye, a photo of her and Naruto. She remembered that day, but didn't care enough to play it in her mind. She grabbed the photo and dropped it into the trash can in her room; she looked around her room to find every single thing that Naruto had ever given her to throw it into her trash can. Walking past the over filled trash can of stuffed animals, cards, flowers, and photos. She felt empty, looking at them but forgot about them once she was in town. Peoples passing by would wave friendly hellos but she would just ignore them and continue her stroll through the town.

Two shadowy figures appeared near the north gate, a guard waited for their arrival, he smiled.

"Hello you two must be who the Hokage was talking about, right?"

The two figures nodded.

The guard smiled and showed them the way to the Hokage's office

"Lady Tsunade." She ran in slamming the door, scaring the Hokage.

"Yes Shizune? What's so important that you have to stop me from working?" she says.

"They're here!" she had a huge smile on her face

Tsunade was shocked but was soon washed away with joy and happiness.

"What are you waiting for bring them in." she squealed

"Right".

Shizune walked outside and brought the two figures into the room, Shizune giggled like a little girl excited about her long time friends that finally decided to live here permanently.

"Oh Hiro, Grim it's so good to see you guys again!"

She giggled but stopped to exam the 12 year old boy and his black cat.

Hiro had blood red hair it was long-short and spiky she examined his eye's fiery orange, next she examined his clothing he had a striped sweater black and blue; his pants were black and were torn at the knee. She grabbed his guitar, looked back and front, dropping it to the ground surprising Hiro

"He-!"Cutting him off just to pinch his cheek

He sighs, rolling his eyes and slapped her hand away from his face yelling out.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!"

She chuckled

"It's good to see your still yourself Hiro and what about you Grim?

Picking up the black cat from his head

"Meow."

"Oh really, what else did he do?"

"Meow."

"He did!" she laughed at the little conversation she was having with the small black cat.

Hiro and Shizune were standing aside, watching the very odd conversation the leader of Konoha was having with the feline.

"So Tsunade, let's get back to Hiro." Shizune said cutting Tsunade's chit-chat with Grim

"Oh, yes! Sorry umm I called one of my ninja's to show you around- "she was cut off by a groan.

"What?" she asked.

"You know how I feel about people, women!"

"Hiro you need to understand not all people are bad, really, and besides the ninja I picked is very sweet. She has a kind nature." Her anger rose.

"Whatever." He muttered

A knock was heard from the door.

"" that must be her, come in Hinata." She said

Hinata walked in putting a fake sweet smile on her face but Hiro didn't fall for it, he recognizes the cold dead eyes, dull hair, and the act. He would know, he use to act that way. His eyes softened. She must be broken on the inside like he used to be, no more love only hate, no more comfort only on the edge, and no more trust only insecurity.

"Hinata, good to see you." She yells in excitement

"As to you lady Tsunade." She giggled

"Hinata this is Hiro I need you to be his escort until he remembers this place like the back of his hand." She said

"Of course lady Tsunade." She nodded with that, Hinata, Hiro and grim left.

Hinata showed Hiro and Grim around the town. Places to hang out, training grounds, eateries, and a book store. Hiro asked a lot of questions which was very odd because he never talked to people. He didn't know but something about her just felt right, he could be himself just forget about the bad things that had ever happen to him in the past. The day came to an end in his new home. Home meaning a crappy apartment

_(Damn old witch too damn cheap to buy me a house_) he thought.

He sighed turning to Hinata to see her standing at another apartment door. She stood there at His door. Why was it that everything she tried, she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind, and her hand lingered around the door purple blood-shot eyes forming once again but disappearing to bump into, she looked up orange met with purple.

Hiro gave her a concerned look a look that filled her with warmth. Oh how she missed that warmth

"What's wrong Hinata? Why were you standing at that other door?" he asked

"Oh I was just looking at Naruto's door. "She said bluntly

"Who's Naruto? If may I ask?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." He set down his guitar case gently on the floor. Grim, jumped off of Hiro's shoulder, landing on his four feet and began to play with leaves that were being picked up by the wind. Hinata sighed and sat next to Hiro and explained about her life, how she fell in love with Naruto, and about the chunnin exams. Then she told him everything about how Naruto cruelly rejected her.

Hiro heard every single little thing she said. Once she finished explaining, he was so angry with this guy and he didn't even know the guy. But the way he broke this sweet soul's heart just made him want to beat him senseless!

"Hinata I'm sorry this happened to you." he said

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about." She stared at the stales sky. While grim slept on her lap she looked down poking the fur ball, walking him from his slumber. He got up and lazy walks to his red haired master and climbed his way up to his master's head. Hinata got up, saying goodnight, leaving Grim and Hiro alone in front of his door. Hiro thought about Hinata. Hiro and grim Entered their new home, shutting the door behind Grim.

"That's one lifeless girl, I feel sorry for her." Grim said as he sat down on a chair

"I know what you mean but I promise I'll make Hinata fall for me and forget about that jerk! Even if it takes me forever."

"I wish you luck Hiro, because you're going to need it. Remember you use to be like her." he yawned

"I know." and with that he fell asleep dwelling on the promise that he would make Hinata fall for him.


	3. A Promise

Chapter 3

_When you try your best_

_But you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want_

_But not what you need_

_When you feel so tired_

_But you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something_

_You can't replace_

_When you love someone but it_

_Goes to waste_

_Could it be worse? _

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignites your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**Fix you by Coldplay**

* * *

><p><strong>4 weeks later<strong>

The smell of food filled his whole apartment, waking up Hiro from his deep sleep.

"Damn Grim, can't wait for me to get up to eat." He mumbled

Hiro made his way to the kitchen from his room even though all he had to do was open his crappy door and he was there.

Waling lazily to his kitchen passing the tall white haired man with yellow eye eating a ball of rice…

Wait?

…

What?

"Morning sunshine." He says

"GRIM WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he panicked

"Eating. What does it looks like I'm doing?" talking a bite out of his rice ball

"You can't be in you human form. Quickly, change back into a cat!"

Grim slammed his hands on the table, stopping Hiro from describing a disaster if anybody ever found their little secret.

"Kid calm down, we are in the comfort our new home. And besides, I need to eat first it takes a lot of energy to be in that form for a long time, so don't panic, okay?" taking a huge bite from his ball of rice

"Right, umm okay… where'd you get that rice ball?" he wondered

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Oh! Get ready, Hinata-hime will be showing us more around the town and I doubt you want to be walking around in your boxers."

Hiro looked down and quickly ran into the room to change. Moments later, Hiro came out of his room to find Grim back into his cat form sitting on the same spot he was when he left. Examining his apartment room, the room was dark green with cracks on the ceiling, the floor filled with dust, springs popped out from the coach, and wait was that mold? Forget it he would deal with it later.

A knock was heard at his front door he walked to the door. He opened it to find Hinata, he gave her the biggest smile he had ever given, but she in return just stood there blankly.

"Good morning Hiro. Did you sleep well?" blood-shot eyes over taking her eyes, she probably didn't sleep at all, the poor girl.

"I did actually but judging by your eyes, I can see you didn't sleep at all. Still thinking about that Naruto guy?" Anger boiled through his body for just thinking about that guy. If he ever had the chance to meet the guy, he would punch him square in the face, sending him flying through walls.

"No, I no longer have concern for him."She walked away going downstairs and stopped to wait for Hiro. He sighed in disappointment, grabbing his guitar case, while Grim climbed his way up to Hiro's head. Closing the door behind. He ran down stairs to catch up with Hinata. It was the start of a new day and he would fulfill his promise.

As they walked through the village they passed stores, weapon shops, bakeries, and book stores. But one store caught Hiro's eyes and his nose; the aroma tickled his nose, leaving his mouth watering. He wanted to taste the wonderful food that was creating that amazing aroma. It smelled like ramen; He wasn't a fan of ramen but he like to eat it once in a while. He walked into "Itchiraku's Ramen shop", sitting down on the red stool. Gosh!

He was starving not to mention he didn't eat this morning. Grim jumped off of Hiro's head and sat down next to him.

Hinata walked in sitting right next to him, gently setting his guitar case down on the floor. Hiro was forming a habit of giving his guitar case to Hinata. When he got distracted.

Hiro's mouth watered at the ramen menu; you could say he was creating a river with the saliva that was flowing out of his mouth. Ayame came from the back of the shop with a small note book and a pencil in hand, asking Hiro what he would like to order.

She waited patiently for Hiro; his eye's roamed the whole menu chart up. Down, left, right, back, and front. Closing the menu book, setting it down in front of her blankly saying

"I want everything in the menu please."

"Everything?"

"Yes." He said

She was surprised how a like him could eat that much ramen but then again Naruto almost always orders everything. She smiled closing her small note book, yelling the orders, and walking to the back door. Leaving Hiro, grim, and Hinata alone to talk.

"Hinata I have something I want to give you." He played with a pair of chopsticks too nervous to look at her, heat rose to his face making him blush bright red.

"Ok." Turning to look at him eye's still lifeless. Grabbing his guitar case from off the floor, setting it on the table.

He slowly pulled the zipper lightly. Finally he opened his case to reveal an acoustic guitar. The guitar was white, white as snow as the strings were black but they had color tags; to know which was which.

"Hinata-Chan." he started. She notices the "Chan" when he said her name but she shrugged it off." Hinata-Chan this is my guitar Kuro. I know Kuro means black and as you can see it's white as snow Ironic huh?" He chuckled at his little joke but stopped, facing her with a serious face.

"The reason I am showing you this is because I wrote you a song. The funny thing is I never write songs for anybody. I just write songs about my past." He looked at his guitar he felt he was stuck in a trance.

"Where are you going with this Hiro?" she asked

"The point is, I know we've just met and we hardly know each other but I really like you Hinata-Chan and I want to sing my song to you one day. Right now isn't the perfect time." He sigh sighed looking down at his guitar then looked up at her again "But I hope that the more time we spend together you'll forget about that jerk Naruto and fall in love with me." Eyes filled with sadness and truth.

She was surprised, he was very committed to this her thought were cut short when Ayame bought the ramen bowls to the front.

Hiro was eyeing every bowl of ramen wondering which one to eat first.

"Oh, let me get you water." She turned around to grab a glass and pour water into it, by the time she turned around to give him water he was done.

She was shocked nobody has ever finished all that much ramen in just one minute not even Naruto!

Sighing in relief

"Oh that hit the spot. Great ramen may I say, Hinata-Chan can you show me around more?" he said

"Okay Hiro." She jumped off her chair

"Great!" he gave a huge smile before leaving; he slammed all the money he owed onto the table grabbing Grim and his guitar case. Following Hinata, excited to be near her.

Hinata spent the whole day showing Hiro and Grim around the town. Finally ending their day on top of the Hokage monument, they sat down on a bench that was under a tree. Moments passed by, the wind slowing. The sun slowly setting, this gave Hiro an idea, quickly grabbing his guitar case, case opening it to see his guitar Kuro. He pulled Kuro out of its case, setting the guitar on his lap. Positioning his fingers on the strings.

"Hey Hinata-Chan?"

"Hmm?" turning to look at him.

"I'm going to play this song called "Going home". It's a I wrote for when I feel alone, It fills me with warmth and happiness and I hope it does the same to you."

He began to strum his guitar fingers moving gracefully on top of strings up, down, moving finger on the same string to cause a wavy sound, left, right. She watched so amazed by his music it was beautiful, he was right she was filled with warmth and happiness.

The song was soft and calm. Hands moving swiftly. She smiled for the first time since Naruto left; again she was filled with warmth. As Hiro finished the song Hinata began to cry.

"Hinata-Chan what's wrong?" he asked with concern

"N-n-nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy." Tackling him to the ground holding him in a hug."Hiro may I ask you something?"

"What is it Hinata-Chan?"

"Promise me, you will never leave me! Please I can't stand the thought of being alone anymore!" she cried in fear. Fear of being alone.

"I promise, for as long as I live. I will never leave you. Until you ask me." He held her tightly, afraid to let her go." Let's go home, né? It's getting late." With that said, they left home.

* * *

><p>Here it is the third chapter of my story, told you I would up load it now I just need to finish the rest!<p>

P.s I do not own Coldplay or Naruto

So tell me what you think

Like it? Hate it? Want to rape it? Just joking

So yes review! plz I need to know what you think or else ill.. Umm hang myself? O.o


	4. Chapter 4

He felt excitement rushing through his body. Eager to get to Konaha, wanting to see all his friends. His blond hair lightly blowing in the wind, blue eye's sparkling with joy and life, with a giant grin plastered on his face. After training for three year's Naruto could hardly contain his excitement, knowing each day gets him closer to arriving home.

Jirayia smiled at his student. He made great progress during the three years they spent training. Finally making it to Konaha, passing the gate and the two guards that waved friendly hellos. Naruto had changed a lot since he left; he had become such a wonderful young man. He no longer had one of those crazy ideas that could kill him; he thinks' before acting. He is more polite now, but unlike other people that mature, Naruto was still his old childish self. Over the years Naruto had a lot of time to think about what he had said to Hinata; at first he didn't feel anything. As time progressed he felt guilty for what he had said to Hinata, regret came later so he thought of way to confront Hinata and ramble on about an apology. S o he decided to find Hinata as soon as he got home.

"Listen I'll go and turn in our report to Tsunade you look around okay?" Jirayia smiled

"Alright!"

With that said, Naruto began his search for Hinata.

* * *

><p>He collapsed on top of the bench park. He was tired from all the running around he did. Sweat soaked his shirt, he was panting very heavily, he took off his jacket and headband. Naruto thought about calling it a day, he could look for Hinata tomorrow, besides the sun was setting down and he had to eat.<p>

He stood up. Holding onto his jacket as he walked through a shortcut to Itchirakus ramen shop. As Naruto continued to walk he heard small giggles but as he continued his walk the giggles became laughter. He ran, trying to find the source of the laughter to find out whose beautiful voice made suck lovely music to his ears. He froze. There on a bench under a tree sat a woman with indigo flowing hair, it reached to the small of her back, her white skin so fair and her cheeks were dusted with blush , her smile was perfect her , her voice? Like wind chimes, and as for her eye'… Oh god! They were beautiful the way they gleamed with joy and life! Oh how he could just get lost in those lavender eyes.

Soon Naruto was snapped out of his day dream by a guy with spiky long-short red hair that was holding onto a white guitar while his….. Cat?

Wait! That can't be a cat! It's too big to be a cat. It's the size of a Tiger! It's could be a panther but it doesn't resemble one?

"Please Hiro-kun." She smiled

"Please what Hinata-Chan?" he grinned

'Wait! That's Hinata-Chan but she looks so much more different form when…. I left.' Naruto though

"Can you please, play your song for me?" she plead with a pout and puppy-dog eyes

Hiro let out a laugh and nodded "you know I can never say no to you." He chuckled and began to position his fingers on the strings gaining to strum his guitar and sing

_1, 2, 1,2,3,4_

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
>Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad<br>Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad<br>Barely getting mad  
>I'm so glad I found you<br>I love being around you  
>You make it easy<br>Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only one thing<br>To Do  
>Three words<br>For you  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only one way to say  
>Those three words<br>That's what I'll do  
>(I love you) I love you<br>Give me more loving from the very start  
>Piece me back together when I fall apart<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad<br>You're the best that I've had  
>And I'm so glad I found you<br>I love being around you  
>You make it easy<br>It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only one thing<br>To Do  
>Three words<br>For you  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only one way to say  
>Those three words<br>That's what I'll do  
>(I love you) I love you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>You make it easy<br>It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
>There's only one thing<br>To Do  
>Three words<br>For you  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only one way to say  
>Those three words<br>That's what I'll do  
>(I love you) I love you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>1-2-3-4<br>I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<p>

He finished playing and put his guitar away, as soon as he turned around, Hinata tackled him to the ground giggling like a school girl.

What Naruto saw, broke his heart anger boiled inside him jealousy rose. He could no longer take this torture, watching Hinata's rosy pink lips kissing this guy's face! He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed a small rock flickering it at the guys head

"Oww, what the hell!" screamed Hiro

"W-what's wrong Hiro-kun?"

Hiro winced in pain rubbing his head to feel better. "I feel like someone threw a small rock at my head." He moaned

"Do you want me to use my byakugon to find out who threw you a rock.'' She said

"No I can get Grim to look. Hey Grim I need you to find the person who threw me this small rock." Showing the pebble to the large cat but the only response Grim gave was a stare and turned his back to his owner

'Damn lazy cat he' thought as he gave Grim an unpleasant look

"You know what? Let's just go get something to eat I'm starving." He smiled

Hinata got up giving a hand to Hiro which he gladly took except instead of using her hand to help him up, he turns her hand over to the back and kissed it lightly.

She blushed and giggled "you are so silly you know?" she said

"I know, now! Let's go get food I'm starved come on Grim let's go!

So they left. As for Naruto he was long gone, since when he threw the small rock.

* * *

><p>Hey ppl on the fanfic . sorry for not posting for a looooooooong while but i was losing hope in this story but someone gave me hope again. i been busy a lot so i could really type it up but yea i got it up finally yay!<p>

i'm so sorry that my stories are short but they are and about the song i tried being original but couldn't so yea...

the songs by plain white t's its called 1,2,3,4 and the other song that Hiro played was going home Shiro sagisu

so i don't know any of those things so i thank you for reading soon more to come , bye!


End file.
